At Least We Have Each Other
by Dramaticdragon99
Summary: (Post-Reveal) Dating under normal circumstances is confusing enough, let alone dating someone as a civilian and a superhero! Exerts from Marinette and Adrien's dating "firsts" and other fun hassles from dating, mostly fun and fluff. It may be complicated, but hey, at least they have each other.
1. Chapter 1

It had been exactly one week since Marinette and Adrien found out that they were not only classmates, but also partners-in-crime-fighting. It had been a huge shock at first, of course, but as the week progressed they were slowly becoming more and more comfortable with it. Every now and then, Adrien would crack a little joke, and it would make Marinette laugh even harder than others because she knew he was holding back- he could make a pun a minute if he wanted to. And Adrien had a lot more respect for Marinette's leadership, something he hadn't noticed much until he found out she was Ladybug. Being homeschooled, he mostly expected the "leading type" to be loud and boisterous, and have everyone know when they entered a room. But Marinette was without a doubt an amazing leader yet she was polite and respectful. Watching her showed him a whole new type of leadership, one that he found a lot more respect for than other's "do exactly as I say, or else" leadership.

Along with finding out more about each other, there was the elephant in the room as well: what exactly _were_ they? Marinette had a crush on Adrien, Chat Noir had a crush on Ladybug. Separately, that was one thing, but now it was all together. They both realized that their feelings were easily mashed in with their respective counterparts- Chat's flirting was much more appreciated, and Marinette's kind gestures started to mean a lot more to Adrien. They were both aware of the other's feelings, which was the simple part. The hard part was _addressing_ those feelings.

After the first week of pure adjusting, they finally brought it up. They decided to have their alter-ego's officially date at different times; for safety, of course. Can't have people getting suspicious. So "Marinette and Adrien" would be a thing before "Ladybug and Chat Noir" would be, which was easier since Marinette and Adrien saw each other much more often than their heroes.

It was a relief to finally get those feelings out on the table, and become a 'thing'.

They both thought things would be much simpler now, that they could be together the way they've both wanted.

Unfortunately, dating a normal person is confusing enough, let alone dating the same person twice as two different people. But hey, at least they have each other.


	2. Chapter 2: First Nickname

- **First Nickname-**

Adrien was sitting in a roll-y office chair, focusing his whole soul into the television screen in front of him. There was no way he'd let Marinette win _again_. He had to win at least one match.

 _"K.O.!"_

This was not one of those winning matches.

"Man, Marinette," Adrien sighed, throwing his head back, "Can you at least go easy on me?"

"I was." She smirked, already setting up for the next match.

Adrien groaned loudly, mostly for show, and picked his controller back up. He was going to win this match, he could feel it!

Half-way through the match, Marinette mixed one of her best combos, giving Adrien a chance to take a huge blow from her health.

"Ha!" He shouted proudly, "Take that, babe!"

Immediately after that four-letter word escaped from his mouth, he almost dropped the controller. He saw Marinette freezing lightly in his peripheral. He took a split-second to gulp and hope she wasn't put off by that. It was just a little nickname, like… Like Bugaboo! Yeah… Just, more romantic…

But Marinette was taking longer to recover from his slip-up than Adrien was, and without thinking twice, he took advantage of her frozen state.

 _"K.O.!"_

Adrien grinned proudly, but still red-faced from embarrassment. He looked over at Marinette, who was laughing quietly at the TV.

"Adrien, you cheated," She pouted, crossing her arms.

"No, I won fair and square!" He retorted quickly, copying her position and crossing his arms, too. As confident as he was trying to act, he was still pretty flustered at how quickly he called her 'babe'.

At least she wasn't acting upset or anything.

"Fine, but I won't let you win again," Marinette huffed, pressing the 'restart' button on the screen.

" _Babe_." She added after a moment, smirking and glancing out the corner of her eye.

Something told Adrien he was losing this match…


End file.
